For The Nights I Can't Remember
by BubblegumPenguin
Summary: Chad decides to pursue a music career and must leave Sonny back in Hollywood. For his final concert on tour, he pours his heart out to Sonny in song. ONESHOT. Based on the song "For The Nights I Can't Remember" by Hedley. I don't own anything!


**Hey there again! So, while my co-writer, the lovely Aden, is on leave, I (Tianna) will keep pouring out stories, but it'll mostly be simple one shots like this story! =) So this is the second SWAC one shot, so I hope you enjoy it. **

The two nineteen-year-olds sat quietly in the commissary. They refused to look at each other or break the heavy silence. They knew that someone had to say something before people came in for lunch, but they couldn't bring themselves to acknowledge that their time was running out. They wished to remain in this moment forever; no one around to interrupt their moment. Chad's hand slid across the table and held her trembling hand. He finally looked up at her. He saw her lift her head, showing her teary eyes.

"This isn't the end Sonny," he said, breaking the silence. Sonny nodded, letting a few tears escape and slide gracefully down her face.

"I know…but it won't be the same. What if you find someone else?" she said quietly. Chad laughed humorlessly.

"If anyone has to worry about the other finding someone new, it'll be me worrying about you," he said. He reached his other hand across the table to wipe the stray tears away.

"I'm coming with you," Sonny said adamantly. Chad's eyes widened at this declaration.

"Sonny…you and I both know that I would _love_ to have you there…but you can't just leave _So Random! _to just follow me," Chad said rationally, feeling his heart break at having to say no to his Sonshine.

"I…I'll talk to Marshall. He'll understand…I know that he will!" Sonny exclaimed. Chad shook his head.

"Sonny…you need to stay here. You can't follow me this time," he said. Sonny nodded as she bit her lip.

"Do you even want me anymore?" she asked brokenly. Chad felt his heart break again.

"Sonny, you know that I do. But this is something that I need to do on my own," he said. Sonny pulled her hand away from his to run her hands through her hair. She quickly grabbed his hand again.

"Don't leave me," she begged quietly. Chad stood up and walked over to her side of the table. He pulled her out of her seat and hugged her tightly. He felt her sob into his shoulder.

"I'll be back before you know it," Chad promised.

"Why did you have to start a music career?" Sonny asked sadly. Chad knew that the question was rhetorical, so he bit back his answer. He knew that all she needed was to be held at that moment. He pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"Sonny Munroe, I love you. You know that right?" he asked. Sonny nodded as she pulled him in for another hug.

"I love you too Chad Dylan Cooper," she sobbed. They stood like that in silence until Chad's phone began playing a tune. He pulled out his phone and noticed it was an alarm. He looked back down at his broken girlfriend.

"I'll be back before you even know it," Chad said. Sonny nodded, not really believing him.

"I love you," she said again.

"I love you, too," he said, kissing her on the lips. He pulled himself away from her and turned around and walked out of the commissary. He was only two steps out of sight when he heard Sonny's broken sobs begin. He took out his phone and dialed an all too familiar number.

"What do you want Chad?" a familiar voice rang through the phone.

"Tawni…go to the cafeteria and comfort Sonny…please?" he asked quietly as he made his way out to the huge bus that he would be living on for the next few months.

"Okay. I'm on my way there. I'll see you in a few months Cooper," she said. He could tell that she was walking by the clicking of her heels.

"I'll see you in a few months," he said. He ended the call as soon as he heard Sonny's sobs on the other line. He looked around the tour bus. He gave a bittersweet smile when he saw his band there. It was made of three other guys. Skyler is part of the band, using his very talented guitar skills. James Conroy was also part of the band, playing the bass very well. After the whole "fake dating" incident, they were alright with each other and bonded over a jam session together. Ferguson was the drummer of the band. The _Mackenzie Falls _made up a majority of the band. The point is that they were on their very first tour.

"So how did Sonny react today?" James asked, sincerely concerned.

"She's sobbing her heart out in the cafeteria," Chad said, guilt dripping off of every word.

"She'll be fine. She'll be her normal 'sunny' self by the show tomorrow night," Ferguson said, not really believing his own words.

"I can't do this! I have to get off of this bus!" Chad exclaimed, running out the door. The three other guys stood up and ran after him.

"Don't go anywhere!" James told the driver who just nodded. Chad ran into the commissary to see Tawni trying to comfort Sonny.

"Sonny!" Chad called out. Sonny's head shot up. She stood up and began walking towards him. He walked over to her quickly and smashed his lips against her. She immediately responded to the kiss. She snaked her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist. They finally pulled away when the need for air became too great. Chad pressed his forehead to hers. He felt the eyes on them, but he didn't care.

"Are you just trying to make this harder for me?" she whispered, her eyes still closed.

"I can't go," he said quietly. He watched her eyes fly open.

"What?" she asked, her voice slightly hoarse.

"I can't go on tour and not see my Sonshine," he said. Sonny shook her head.

"No. You have to go Chad," she said adamantly, the tears threatening to spill contradicting her words though.

"I can't leave you Sonny," he said. Sonny smiled at him lightly.

"Chad…you're going to be great…and I can't hold you back from that. You need to go…and I'll see you in a few months," she said, trying to be brave. Chad nodded and kissed her again.

"Chad…we've got to go," James called. Chad nodded and pulled away from Sonny for the last time in a few months. Sonny watched him leave as she felt her heart break again. She sat down in the chair and looked out the window. She saw them get on the huge tour bus and leave the studio. She felt another tear fall down her face. She felt her phone vibrate and she pulled it out to see that she had one new picture message. I opened it and smiled at the picture. It must have been taken by one of the other guys, because Chad's hands were both in the picture, holding a sign that said "I miss you short stack" in Chad's neat handwriting. Sonny let out a small laugh. She stood up and began running to the prop house. She heard Tawni following her.

"Sonny! What are you doing?" Tawni called from behind her. Sonny entered the prop house and grabbed a piece of paper and a marker. She carefully wrote out what she wanted to say. She looked up at Tawni who was just walking into the prop house.

"Take a picture of me and this sign for Chad, please?" Sonny asked. Tawni read the sign and rolled her eyes, but smiled and nodded nonetheless.

"Alright. Smile for the boyfriend," Tawni teased. Sonny held up the sign and smiled.

* * *

"Dude! Your phone!" James called to Chad who was lying on one of the beds. Chad scrambled up and quickly grabbed his phone. He looked at it and saw he had one new picture message. He smiled as he opened it up. He smiled when he saw Sonny's smiling face staring at him, with a sign that said "I miss you too Egg whites with tomatoes on the side" in her fancy cursive. Chad laughed at that terrible nickname. He quickly sent her a quick text.

_Short Stack-_

_You're going to have to give me a different nickname. That one is much too long for signs. ;)_

_Love Chad_

He laid back down on the bed, awaiting her response. Within seconds, his phone buzzed, signaling a new message.

_Chad-_

_How about CDC then? That's short enough._

_Love Sonny_

He laughed at her lack of originality.

_Sonny-_

_If you feel the need to call me CDC, I won't stop you. How about just Sonny and Chad?_

_Love Chad_

He awaited her response eagerly, glancing down at his phone every few seconds in anticipation. When he felt his phone vibrate, he smiled.

_Chad-_

_Sounds good to me. I have to go rehearse, but I'll talk to you later. _

_Xoxoxoxoxo_

_Love Sonny_

He smiled as he quickly typed a response and set his phone down.

* * *

"Sonny! Come on! We _need_ to rehearse!" Tawni exclaimed. Sonny nodded and put her phone down. She began walking towards the door when she heard her phone vibrate. She smiled and quickly grabbed it and walked to rehearsal with it. She opened the new text and smiled as she read it.

_Sonny-_

_Alright. Go and be your funny self. You've got to keep America smiling. _

_Can't wait to turn on my television on Friday night and see you making the world laugh. _

_Have a good rehearsal. _

_Love always, Chad. _

Sonny held back her tears as she made her way to the set. She noticed her cast looking at her apprehensively. She smiled at them.

"I'll be alright. I promise," Sonny said. They all nodded and smiled as they hugged her.

* * *

Sonny and Tawni stood in the crowd, waiting for them to appear on stage. Sonny looked around her and saw hundreds of thousands of girls screaming their heads off, waiting for Chad and his band to appear on stage.

"You gonna be alright? You look like you're about to have a heart attack," Tawni said. Sonny smiled.

"I'm just excited to see him for the first time in _months_ in person. Seeing him on a television screen is not enough," Sonny said. She felt her phone vibrate. She pulled it out and smiled.

"Chad?" Tawni asked.

"He calls before every show. He always wants to be sure that I'm there with him in spirit. But this time, I can't answer his call. He'll know if I do," Sonny said. Tawni nodded.

"And it's Friday night. He might think you're on the show and can't answer," Tawni said. Sonny smiled but shook her head.

"If he turns the television on, he'll know something's up," she said smiling. She felt her phone vibrate again. She pulled it out to see a new text.

_Sonny-_

_Where are you? Why aren't you answering? I saw the show and you're not there…where are you? Are you alright? _

_Love Chad_

Sonny laughed at his worry. She showed Tawni the text who laughed lightly at his worry too.

"Text him back. Don't make him freak out," she said to the brunette. Sonny smiled and nodded.

_Chad-_

_Relax, I'm fine. I'm always fine. I just can't answer the phone right now. Have a good show. ;)_

_Love Sonny_

Sonny knew the text would be cutting it short, but she knew he'd get it before he'd get on stage. She heard the music start up and she knew that she would be seeing her boyfriend for the first time in months. She smiled as she saw him appear on stage. She knew that if he looked close enough, he would be able to spot her and the blonde next to her. She smiled at knowing she was so close to him and he had no idea. He looked relieve that this was their last show of their tour.

"He's going to go crazy if he ever spots you in the crowd," Tawni said. Sonny nodded.

"I know…let's just hope he doesn't blow his cool on stage," she said. Tawni laughed lightly.

"I think it would be hilarious if he stopped in the middle of a song because he saw his girlfriend for the first time in _months_," she said. Sonny gave her a playful glare.

"That would be awful…he's definitely made it in the music industry," she said quietly.

"Eh…I still believe that they're pretty much going to be a one-hit-wonder kind of band," Tawni said pessimistically.

"You just say that because you know that they're great," Sonny said.

"Exactly! You can't top the songs that they've already put out," Tawni exclaimed. Sonny laughed. A few songs later and Sonny felt herself getting annoyed that he hadn't acknowledged her. When he went backstage, she was tempted to tell him to look at her. But Tawni had successfully talked her out of it. They walked back out on stage smiling and waving to her fans. Sonny watched Chad walk up to the microphone that was near the edge of the stage.

"Look…Tawni…I'm getting pretty tired…I'm just gonna hightail it out of here. He's not going to see me and I wanna get home before traffic. That way, when he goes to my apartment expecting me to answer, he and I won't end up fighting because he finds out that I was here the whole time," Sonny said. Tawni nodded.

"Alright. Here, you go and start the car and I'll meet you in a little bit. I just wanna listen to one more song," Tawni said. Sonny nodded and began walking away.

"So…for the very last night of our tour, we have a new song to perform for you guys," Chad said. He looked out into the crowd. He saw everyone looking at him excitedly. He looked at the whole crowd and then caught a very familiar head of blonde hair with a huge flower headband in it. He did a double take and saw that Tawni was standing there, looking at him with a smile. Her smile faded as she noticed that they had made eye contact. She turned and began fighting with the crowd, towards a girl with long, dark hair.

'_Sonny?_' Chad thought. His heart started pounding. He watched Tawni grab the girls arm and spun her around. Chad smiled as Sonny's face came into view. He watched Tawni point to him and Sonny look at him.

"Um…so we have a new song that was inspired by the most wonderful girlfriend in the world. She had basically said that I had to get on the tour bus and do this tour," Chad said, smiling at the two Randoms there.

"Sonny Munroe…will you please come here," he said, glancing at his smiling band mates. Sonny began walking towards the stage. She felt a spotlight get put on her. She felt a bunch of eyes on her, but she wouldn't let her eyes leave Chad's strong gaze. She made it to the stage and smiled. Chad offered her a hand. Sonny took it and felt herself get pulled up onto the stage.

"Sonny Munroe…this song is for you," he said. He heard the first piano chord play before he began singing.

"_I see it in the way you would do,_

_When no one else could ever get through,_

_Holding back 'till I come around,_

_Time and time again you wait for me to comin'._

_And did you really look my way?_

'_Cause no one could've seen this coming,_

_I would never let you down,_

_If I was running backwards in full time._

_So I can, and I will,_

_And you'll see your hero come running,_

_Over and over tonight_," Chad sang. Sonny felt her head spinning at the fact that her boyfriend, Chad Dylan Cooper, was singing to her in front of America.

"_And I do wanna love you,_

_If you see me running back._

_And I do wanna try._

_Because if falling for you, girl, is crazy, _

_Then I'm going out of my mind._

_So hold back your tears this time._

_Me, I'm used to being tired and bloody,_

_But you believed that I could be somebody_.

_You put your world on hold for me,_

_Gave away to follow failure through the fire_," Chad sang. Sonny felt him playing with her fingertips. She smiled and grabbed his hand, smiling brightly, tears brimming the edges of her eyes, threatening to run free.

"_I need you to know I will,_

_Believe me girl, I'm so tired of running._

_I just wanna hold your hand,_

_Stare at you like you've got everything I need._

_And I can, so I will,_

_And you'll see your hero come running,_

_Over and over tonight._

_And I do wanna love you,_

_If you see me running back._

_And I do wanna try._

_Because if falling for you girl is crazy,_

_Then I'm going out of my mind._

_So hold back your tears this time._

_And what if I never said to you I was dynamite?_

_And what if I never told you I'm afraid to cry?_

_What if I never let you down,_

_And said I'm sorry for the nights I can't remember?_

_What if I never said to you I would try?_" Sonny burst into tears at this point. She couldn't believe what he was saying. He was sorry for leaving her. He was sorry that he had left her those three months ago. She felt her tears parading down her face.

"_And I do wanna love you,_

_If you see me running back._

_And I do wanna try._

_Because if falling for you, girl, is crazy, _

_Then I'm going out of my mind._

_So hold back your tears this time._

_And I do wanna love you,_

_And I do wanna try._

_Cause if falling for you, girl, is crazy, _

_Then I'm going out of my mind._

_So hold back your tears this time._

_Hold back your tears this time,_" Chad finished. He smiled at the crying girl in front of him. Sonny smiled and let out a watery laugh.

"I love you Sonny," he said quietly.

"I love you too Chad," she said. He wrapped her in a tight hug. They heard the crowd let out a long "aww" at the display.

"I missed you short stack," Chad said. Sonny giggled lightly.

"I missed you too, egg whites with tomatoes on the side," she said.

"I thought we agreed that I was CDC?" he said, teasing her slightly. Sonny shook her head.

"Nope. Just…Chad and Sonny," she said. Chad nodded and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"Sonny…" Chad said nervously into the microphone. Sonny glanced at Tawni who was beaming at her.

"Yes Chad?" she asked nervously. Sonny looked out and saw that almost everyone had a phone or digital camera pointed at them.

"I love you so much…and I realized a couple of things on this tour. Number one…Never, _ever_, under _any_ circumstances…let your band mates eat burritos right before getting on the bus to the next venue," Chad said, earning a laugh from the audience, the band, and Sonny.

"And number two…I love you so much and I never want to even think that you won't be there the next minute," he said. Sonny eyed him curiously.

"Okay," she said slowly, slightly urging him to continue. She looked over at Tawni and saw that Tawni's mouth was open wide. Sonny heard the gasps of many people in the audience. Sonny looked back at Chad and noticed he was down on one knee. Sonny's jaw dropped open. Suddenly, Chad sprung back up and gave her a smirk.

"Okay…now that my shoe is tied…" he said, earning a playful slap from Sonny. She turned from him and began walking away from him, a smile across her face, knowing what Chad was doing. She turned back to him as he pulled her back to their previous spot. He cleared his throat and got down on his other knee and smirked at her.

"Allison Munroe…will you marry me?" he asked quietly. Sonny smiled and nodded vigorously. Chad smiled at her and pulled a ring out of his pocket. He slid it onto her finger and grinned at her. He pulled her in for a chaste kiss. They heard the audience cheer, as they were some of the first people to hear about the engagement.

"I love you Sonny," Chad said quietly.

"I love you too Chad," Sonny whispered back.

**How was it? Good? Bad? I gotta know! =D**

**~TiannaMarie~  
**


End file.
